


Thirteen

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, M/M, Pledis fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: "God picks the healthiest of flowers first in order to fill heaven with beautiful things."





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I graduated from university!!! I am freeeeeee

Joshua is a good person.

  
  
His family would regularly attend sunday church; always staying after mass to talk to the other families in attendance, sharing recipes and well wishes. He'd even help Mrs. Smith, the old granny who sometimes went to mass if her athritis allows her, to cross the street and get home safely.  
  
  
He continued to serve in the local dog shelter for 2 years even after his school's charity project had ended and saved up just enough of his lunch money to buy them food during every visit.  
  
  
He never tried or even thought of trying smoking or any other vices aside from stealing a sip of wine from his mother's glass when he got curious that one time.  


  
Joshua is a good person.  
  
  
That's the only explanation as to why a once perfectly healthy teenager, set to apply and study for his dream university the next month suddenly just collapses on the sidewalk as he was walking his neighbor's dog.  


  
  
"It's malignant. I'm sorry."  
  


  
  
The father in their local church said, "God picks the healthiest of flowers first in order to fill heaven with beautiful things."

  
  
As Joshua helplessly watched his mother's tears drop on the clutched rosary in her fist, he though almost without guilt: 'Would being wilted and rotten mean I'd get to live longer?'

* * *

  
  
"There's a korean market slash festival thingy happening nearby, wanna go? I'd even carry your oxygen tank for youuu."

  
  
Joshua laugh-snorted at the eyebrow wiggle shot his way as he made himself cozy on the couch, adjusting the canula while he waited for his laptop to load.

  
  
"Brandon, as much as I'd like to expose my failing-but-atleast-holding-on lungs to so many airborne viruses, I'd rather live and watch Shingeki no Kyojin for the rest of the day thanks."

  
  
"Boo. I asked the nurse you know."

  
  
"Asked or flirted?"

  
  
"Joshua Hong do not sass me, I am your best friend."

  
  
"Okay okay, sorry your highness you may proceed."

  
  
"And just for the record she flirted ba--did you just roll your eyes at me?!"

  
  
"Me?" Joshua feigned a look of complete innocence. "Never. I am an angel you know."

  
  
"Joshua come on. The nurse told me you can go out just fine, ya know... let's hang out like we used to and live and be like any teenager."

  
  
The sudden change in atmosphere was sudden but something Joshua got used to. In this case, he ignored it, choosing to scroll down and finding the latest episode.

  
  
"How am I supposed to live when I'm too busy trying to survive another day?"

* * *

  
  
  
  
"How was Los Angeles?"  
  
"No good. Thought I'd get lucky since there was a korean festival being held in the area, but no one caught my eye."  
  
"So we have twelve then?"  
  
"Looks like it. This is our group."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Working in the field of healthcare got me thinking of so many things that made me randomly cry and so this happened
> 
> For the sake of the story, Samuel, Doyoon, Mingming, Dongjin aren't included :(
> 
> Disclaimer: I studied pre-med bio but the medical facts in this story may highly be inaccurate and made up by me bec this is fiction and anything is possible in fiction but pls remember they are just made up ty
> 
> This isnt edited and i wrote it on my phone so pls correct any mistakes 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have time a kudos would make me blush and a comment would make me giddy with happiness :)


End file.
